Paperweight
by Annie PWM
Summary: "Eu tenho o peso do mundo em minhas costas, mas quando fecho os olhos sei que estou segura e, de repente, nada mais é do que o peso de papel." Acompanhe a história de Suzannah num mundo apocalíptico, onde os monstros não são apenas os zumbis...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

-Suzannah – grita uma voz conhecida, tão familiar quanto a minha própria. Meu irmão esta em desespero por mim – atire.

A arma treme na minha mão, eu aperto o gatilho, mas percebo, tarde demais, que a arma está travada. É a minha vez de entrar em desespero, eu não sei como destravar uma arma e os zumbis, que um dia foram nossos pais estão sedentos por carne humana. Meu pai, ou pelo menos o que foi meu pai, começa a se aproximar de mim, tenho quase certeza que vou morrer, não, na verdade vou virar esse mostro e, provavelmente, caçar meu irmão.

Começo a andar para trás, mantendo o máximo de espaço entre eu e a criatura que foi meu pai. Vejo Peter tentar conter nossa mãe, mas aquilo não é nossa mãe, e a arma em minha mão pesa mais, ainda andando para trás grito por Peter e quando ele por um segundo olha para mim, jogo a arma para ele. Por sorte, sempre fui boa em arremessos e Peter em pegadas, isso graças aos nossos inúmeros jogos de beisebol, mas é claro que a sorte não esta do nosso lado. A arma cai a alguns metros dele, perto, mais ainda assim longe o suficiente para que meu irmão não consiga alcança-la.

Encosto em uma barreira em minhas costas e reconheço os armários da cozinha de mamãe. Meu pai está a poucos passos de mim e por puro instinto de sobrevivência começo a tatear a bancada em busca de alguma arma, mas não tem nada além de pratos e tigelas de porcelana. Já ofegante, começo a me desesperar de verdade dessa vez, eu não quero morrer, não quero morrer. Viro de costas e começo a abrir as gavetas encontrando de tudo, menos alguma coisa que possa me salvar. Finalmente encontro uma faca e viro para frente no momento exato em que o monstro está ao meu alcance. Sem pensar em nada, enfio a faca com toda a minha força no olho esquerdo do zumbi.

Eu não tenho tempo para pensar que acabei de matar meu pai, pois vejo que Peter ainda não conseguiu pegar a arma. Nossa mãe grunhi e tenta a todo custo se aproximar, mas está sendo impedida por uma cadeira que Peter usou como escudo. Corro para o outro lado da cozinha, onde eles estão e da mesma forma que foz com meu pai, acerto minha mãe, desta vez na região occipital, fazendo com que ela caia e eu finalmente perceba que acabei de matar meus pais.

Olho para Peter em choque e meu irmão me abraça dizendo que está tudo bem, mesmo que ambos saibamos que nada esta bem...

* * *

**Olá!**

**Bem, esse é só o prólogo, algo para vocês entenderem um pouco a história da Suzannah. Não sou muito boa com suspense e coisas do gênero, mas prometo que vou me esforçar bastante, então deem uma chance, leiam até o capítulo um e se não gostarem podem me xingar, rsrs**

**Sempre quis escrever uma fic sobre TWD e essa ideia brotou na minha cabeça e não pude deixar de escrever. Espero, sinceramente, que alguém leia, goste e comente. Não se esqueçam que são as reviews que dão inspiração. Então se você gostou não custa nada dizer um simples"legal", ou se tem alguma crítica construtiva a fazer... Sim eu sou movida a reviews! kk**

**Até o primeiro capítulo... Beijos a todos que lerem... **

**Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 – Forasteiro**

Estamos no Walmart fazendo comprar para casa, escolho os produtos que estão vencidos há menos tempo e alguns poucos que ainda não venceram, coisa normal não fosse pelo detalhe que estamos arriscando nossas vidas ao tentar obter mantimentos em um local condenado. Não que tivéssemos muitas opções, ou morríamos de fomes no nosso esconderijo seguro ou morríamos aqui tentando arranjar comida. Morrer por morrer, eu, particularmente, prefiro morrer de barriga cheia.

-Não se afaste demais Suze. – diz Peter empurrando o próprio carrinho.

Examino nossas compras e imagino como tudo isso caberá no nosso pequeno carro roubado. Não que seja realmente muito, mas nosso carro não tem carroceria, nem bem tem espaço para nos dois, mas deixo isso para depois. Me concentro nos produtos que mesmo vencidos não fazem tanto mal e, principalmente, naqueles que podem ser consumidos de qualquer jeito, por que fogão, gás e essas coisas todas não é algo que temos acesso sempre.

Pego um pacote de Doritos, daqueles de 500g, que eu sempre tive vontade de comprar, mas mamãe nunca deixava alegando ser muito caro, bem agora eu podia levar, apesar de que está vencido. Não acho que nove meses façam tanta diferença assim com os salgadinhos então coloco no meu carrinho, mudo de sessão, avistando Peter colocando um pote atrás do outro de Nutella no carrinho. Volto minha atenção as minhas compras, mas um barulho incomum cama minha atenção.

Instantaneamente pego a faca que estava dentro do carrinho e me escondo atrás da prateleira. O barulho aumenta e percebo que não estamos sozinhos, de dentro de uma porta que está bem na minha frente sai um maldito zumbi, provavelmente por que sentiu cheiro de carne humana. O medo, como sempre varreu meu corpo e eu seguro mais apertado a faca que sempre levo comigo, não que ela tenha alguma utilidade, desde que matei meus pais, há um ano e meio, nunca mais consegui matar nenhum zumbizinho que seja. Isso graças ao pânico idiota que eu arrumei. O suor gelado começa a se acumular na minha testa eu rezo, pra qualquer entidade superior – não que eu acredite nelas – para que Peter esteja perto de mim, ou pelo menos perto o suficiente para ter ouvido o barulho e visto o zumbi.

Minha mão treme e um barulho vindo do lado contrario ao do recém-chegado zumbi, me assusta, por que:

Primeiro: é bem barulhento mesmo, muito, mas muito barulho.

Segundo: é um grito humano, não os grunhidos dessas criaturas.

Mesmo com o zumbi na minha frente eu começo a me deslocar para perto do barulho, apesar de não saber direito onde está; o zumbi não percebe meu movimento e eu acelero o passo. Quando acho que já andei mais de um quilometro dentro desse supermercado, vejo três zumbis tentando se aproximar de alguma coisa, não alguma coisa, obviamente, mas sim alguém. Com a certeza de que é Peter começo a me aproximar mais, contudo uma mão me detém e vejo que meu irmão está bem ao meu lado.

-Fique aqui. – ele sussurra para mim e com a arma de papai em mãos e já engatilhada, dá três tiros certeiros.

A grande merda, é que o barulhos dos tiros atrai mais das criaturas que começam a surgir sei lá dá onde e sentem o cheiro de carne nova no pedaço. Eu xingo mentalmente e vou para perto de Peter que está apontando a arma para o cara que acabou de salvar.

-Seu filho da puta, agora eles vão vir aqui como um monte de cão sentindo cheiro de uma cadela no cio. – diz o cara.

-Não tem de que ter salvado sua vida. – diz Peter encarando o cara ainda apontando a arma para ele.

Eu vejo vários monstrinhos se aproximando felizes da vida e já que o estrago está feito Peter começa a atirar derrubando um monte deles, o 'cara' também começa a atirar e eu fico só olhando, essa é a desvantagem de não saber manusear uma arma, apesar de boa pontaria, não posso combater um zumbi, a não ser que ele esteja a alguns passos de me papar. Não que isso tivesse acontecido desde O Episodio com meus pais.

Em questão de minutos estamos sozinhos novamente.

-Valeu pela ajuda. – diz meu irmão voltando a apontar a arma para o forasteiro.

-To te devendo uma. – diz o cara – Jason Bennett.

-Peter Clarke, não foi nada. – meu irmão o examina com os olhos cerrados e então abaixa a arma, ele é muito bonzinho às vezes.

O estranho olha para mim e vejo meu irmão se contrair, apontando disfarçadamente a arma para ele de novo pronto para atirar. O cara tem aparência daqueles encrenqueiros amigos de Peter de antes do fim de tudo. Aqueles caras com carinha de anjo, mas que não valiam nada, apesar dos incríveis olhos verdes que dizem "eu sou bonzinho". Além do mais a jaqueta de couro dele não desmente o que eu penso, boa pinta, encrenqueiro, vagabundo...

-E essa ai quem é? – ele perguntou apontando com o queixo para mim.

E, definitivamente, um grosso!

-Suzannah. – digo antes que Peter abrisse a boca, mas não me aproximo dele. Aprendi bem cedo que não se pode confiar em ninguém nesse mundo louco.

-Hei cara, pode relaxar, sua namorada não faz meu tipo. – zomba o tal Jason.

-Suzannah é minha irmã. – diz Peter.

-De qualquer forma ela não é... atraente. – tenho vontade de meter a mão na cara dele. Ele está falando de mim como se eu não estivesse presente!

-Por que você é um exemplo de atrativo. – falo antes que consiga me conter.

Ele ri, mostrando dentes brancos e alinhados, apesar dos caninos serem um pouquinho maiores, penso se isso não é um tipo de mutação, mas é só defeito mesmo. Encaro ele com raiva por que ele está rindo de mim.

-A pirralha tem língua afiada. – ele fala para meu irmão mais uma vez fingindo que não existo.

-Pirralha é a senhora sua avó. – respondo. Ele apenas sorri mais e me sinto traída ao ver que Peter está segurando o riso. Qual é? Ele deveria estar me protegendo, não rindo de mim! Rindo como fazia antes do fim do mundo, quando eles e os amigos dele riam da irmãzinha do Peter. Uma onda de revolta se apossou de mim.

-Não é preciso tanto Suzi. – diz Peter deixando escapar um riso.

-Uma ova que não é. – resmungo.

-É Suzi, não é preciso tanto. – diz Jason entrando na onda de Peter.

-É Suzannah pra você. – digo saindo.

Me viro para ir buscar meu carrinho de compras, mas ao virar na prateleira, quase sou pega de surpresa ao ver o meu amiguinho zumbi, o mesmo que tinha me assustado, ele é meio lerdo para perceber minha presença e me dá dois segundos de vantagem. Decido não pedir ajuda de Peter e lidar com esse aqui sozinha, afinal eu não sou a pirralha? Pois a pirralha não precisa de ajuda dele, nem de ninguém.

Pego minha faca e me posiciono para esperar que ele se aproxime mais um pouco, ele grunhi ao sentir meu cheiro e eu tento controlar minha mão que está tremendo. Olho em volta e não vejo Peter nem Jason na minha linha de visão e é ai que começo a entrar em pânico, parece que estou novamente na cozinha de mamãe encarando meu pai que está prestes a me matar e eu não consigo me mexer. Eu me sinto tão estupida, mas é mais forte que eu, todo o pânico é bem mais forte que eu.

De repente, a única coisa que eu consigo me concentrar é na criatura a minha frente que se aproxima naquele andar cachoado que eles têm. Somente quando minha visão fica embasada percebo que estou chorando, maldição!, xingo, me sentindo idiota e limpo as lagrimas com as costas da mão. O odor fétido do zumbi me da vontade de vomitar e eu quero gritar para alguém, por favor, me ajudar, mas não faço isso. Não é preciso, já que com um tiro o zumbi cai aos meus pés e Peter se aproxima.

-O que você estava pensando Suzannah? – ele rosna, mas suaviza o tom ao ver meu rosto. – Da próxima vez peça ajuda, sim?

Confirmo com a cabeça sob o olhar protetor de meu irmão e o olhar curioso de Jason.

... ... ...

A casa onde moro, momentaneamente, com meu irmão, apesar de pequena, agora vai ter que caber mais uma pessoa por essa noite. Isso por que, de uma hora para outra, Peter e Jason se tornaram amigos de infância e eu é que vou ter que aguentar esse Neandertal que é Jason Bennett. Tenho quase certeza que Peter só aceitou por causa da caminhonete 4x4 de Jason, que facilitou o transporte dos mantimentos e facilitaria nosso transporte se fosse preciso, por que nos nunca sabemos quando temos que nos mudar de novo.

Eu não gosto de dormir sozinha e depois do meu inutilmente adquirido pânico a matar zumbis, Peter tinha medo que eu morresse se dormisse sozinha, então geralmente nós dormíamos na sala. Digo geralmente, por que às vezes em cidades maiores, Peter saia a noite sozinho e voltava quando estava quase amanhecendo, eu nunca perguntei aonde ele ia, mas tinha uma ideia bem clara dada às marcas no pescoço dele que apareciam de manhã. Eu imagino que é algum tipo de bordel, que em vez de dar dinheiro você dá comida, mas nunca criei coragem para perguntar.

-...Existem algum lugares mais fáceis de conseguir isso... – ouço a voz de Peter do quarto onde troco de roupa. – quando fomos para Alabama, tinham uma em cada esquina, era só procurar na esquina certa. – eles riem e eu me pergunto sobre o que eles estão falando.

-Nisso você está certo e só saber onde procurar. – dessa vez é Jason falando. – algumas nem pedem nada em troca, tão desesperadas que estão.

-Oh pai! E que lugar é esse? – ri meu irmão eu finalmente começo a entender sobre o que eles estão conversando.

-Califórnia, Washington, Nebraska, ahh Nebraska! – diz Jason saudoso. – e elas fazem tudo que você possa imaginar sem pedir nada e sem você nem sequer falar. Era um dos melhores puteiros do país antes do fim do mundo e continua sendo agora.

Ok, chega! Decido, já ouvi mais do que minha sanidade pode aguentar, resolvo aparecer na sala para os cavalheiros se lembrarem de que tem uma mulher entre eles.

-Boa noite. – digo. Peter tem a decência de corar, mas Jason apenas dá um sorriso sacana. Idiota! – Sobre o que vocês estavam falando mesmo? – pergunto na maior inocência.

-Nada. – responde Peter ficando mais vermelho ainda para minha satisfação.

-Ora, vai me dizer que você não escutou? – diz Jason sem se envergonhar – Falávamos sobre um dos melhores bordeis do país. – ele completou para meu eterno constrangimento e para divertimento de Peter, que mais uma vez ri as minhas custas.

-Não tenho o costume de frequentar esses lugares Jason, talvez se eu começar a frequentar você possa me levar para suas saídas noturnas não é mesmo Pete? – digo tirando o riso pelo menos da cara de Peter.

Olho feio para eles e me enrolo no meu saco de dormir, fechando os olhos com força, sentindo uma falta imensa dos meus fones de ouvido que numa hora dessas seria muito útil.

* * *

**Bem vindos ao primeiro capítulo, então o que acharam?**

**Comentem e até o próximo capitulo, onde vamos saber mais sobre Suzi, Peter e Jason. **

**Beijokas**


End file.
